


More Consequences of Exploring Strange Ruins

by Alice_In_The_Sky



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, DesLayDes, I'm not sure what happened but it happened, Leon is a nice man in this fic, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sexual Content, just a little, kind of a threesome if you think about it., there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Alice_In_The_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>There are certain rules a person must follow when exploring strange ruins.</p><p>One: Watch out for traps. They are everywhere.<br/>Two: Watch out for mummies. Because sometimes there are undead mummies that can chase you around and eat your brains.<br/>Three: For the love of all that's holy: DON'T TOUCH ANY SHINY FLOATING THING!!</p><p>Because you never know what it'll do to you later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Consequences of Exploring Strange Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me to write it and I did! @_@ It's gone off and before I knew it this happened. The result of eating too much Pocky, I think. This is an AU so the bit about Descole and Layton at the end of Azran Legacy doesn't apply here.

Perplexing as it was, there was no other way to put it. Opening the Azran temple was a bit too much and now, he was stuck (to say the least) with two people he had never thought he'd ever be able to meet in the same room.

Professor Desmond Sycamore and one Jean Descole stood in the same room, looking as bewildered (or alarmed, whichever way one puts it) as anyone could get considering that they were the same person... until a few days ago. Hershel Layton wanted to smack his head against the wall as the other occupants, mainly Emmy, Luke and Raymond stared at the development with increasing alarm mixed with amusement.

And the week started so well too. It was a pity it had to happen this way. Sycamore had discovered another possible location of an Azran ruin in a small village of Kohd and they had all boarded the newly made airship, Bostonius. It was its maiden voyage. They discovered the Azran temple but someone had to go and touch the floating stone egg in the middle of the ruins.

Lo and behold! They were now in this predicament.

Desmond and Descole decided to duke it out and were now rolling on the dirty ruins of the sanctuary, trying to throw the other off or punch the other, whichever came first. Layton felt another headache throb, trying to concentrate on the large wall of Azran text that stood before him.

 _"You bloody fool!"_  Descole shouted angrily.  _"Who told you to touch that stone anyway?!"_

 _"A fool, am I?!"_ Desmond shouted back.  _"I wasn't the one in control when we touched that thrice damned stone in the first!"_

Descole growled and lunged at him again which Desmond could've avoided if only he sidestepped but he tripped on a rock and fell and thus the rolling continued. Leon Bronev entered the temple, taking one glance at his son, (sons now-his mind unhelpfully supplied) then at Layton who was glaring a hole at the wall of text.

"Any luck, Layton?" He asked.

He glanced at Bronev wearily, almost imploring him to help stop the two idiots' fighting just long enough to keep them quiet so he could decipher the script that might hold the key to explaining how that happened, why it happened and how to remedy it. Bronev took pity on his son's long suffering lover to stare at the wall then back at his sons.

"I never thought Azran artifacts could do this." He gestured to the two. "They truly are a mysterious civilization."

"Please, Uncle Leon." Layton said tiredly. "While I... appreciate your observations on any other day, at this moment, if you will not help me remedy this, then could you please leave me be or stop them from killing each other? I didn't help rescue you from Targent only to kill you myself."

Bronev merely chuckled and proceeded to stop both men from fighting. It was rare to see Layton so aggravated. Normally, he was as calm as what was expected from a gentleman. But then even this could leave anyone rather shaken.

Not even the fanatical cult, Targent could make this up!

Hershel Layton was a singular man. Young as he was, it was impressive what he achieved at his age. Only twenty-seven years old and he managed to bring down Targent while still keeping up with lectures and research at the university.

He wasn't alone in that endeavor though. His son, Desmond helped by becoming a double agent, donning the mask as Jean Descole to solve the mystery of his disappearance. It was how they met and after that organization had fallen, his son asked the younger man to become his lover. Bronev could not ask for a better match for his son.

Secretly he went to Layton's parent's house one time just to met the parents who raised him and was quite pleased that they also share the same opinion of his son. After an afternoon of tea and exchanges of anecdotes about their spawns, all of them agreed that their sons would be good for each other and were actually quite hoping for a happy announcement soon.

Despite his age, Bronev managed to reach out and grab both men by the collar of their shirt and throw them apart. They landed on opposite sides of the room, flat on their backs, sputtering at the dust they kicked up.

"Enough the both of you! You're giving Hershel a headache!" He scolded then smirked, slyly. "Unless you both want to sleep in the couch again, I suggest you behave yourselves!"

Both men visibly cringed at the threat. Everyone else besides Layton and Leon shuddered at the thought, having experienced it at least once in their lives. The settee in Layton's flat was the most horrendous thing anyone has ever encountered. It made people appreciate sleeping on the floor without bedding more than anything else. It gave the threat of "sleeping in the couch" a whole new meaning.

It was a punishment all on its own.

"Sorry." They apologized with as much remorse as they could muster. Neither of them wanted to relive that again.

"The one you should be apologizing to is right over there."

Bronev shook his head and pointed at Layton who was mumbling to himself and pacing from one side of the wall to the other with a book in one hand and the other tracing the patterns of Azran script with his fingers. There was a frown on his face as he concentrated. It was evident that he was under a lot of stress, with how stiff his shoulders were set and his top hat about to fall off his head.

In all honesty, it was quite endearing if Desmond had anything to say about it. He dusted himself off and pushed his glasses up to his face. His other self on the other side of the room did the same with a smirk slowly creeping up to his masked face and smirk he no doubt shared.

"Perhaps I've been a tad hasty with my reaction to this... predicament." Descole remarked.

"I'll say." Desmond replied. "Shall we call a truce?"

"Agreed."

"Ah!"  

At the exclamation, all turned to Layton. They expected them to be beaming at them. However Layton looked even more confused.

"Well?" Descole asked, arms folded on his chest, impatiently.

"How is it, Hershel?" Desmond asked, concerned.

Never before in their lives have they heard Hershel Layton say: "Umm..." It was rather alarming to say the least. In the beginning they thought it was a good idea that they were two separate beings now. But soon it was quickly realized that some skills were separated between them.

For example: Descole couldn't cook to save his life and keep his temper but retained his skills in engineering and other related sciences. Desmond could no longer pilot the airship nor operate heavy machinery that he used to be able to do but retained his knowledge of languages and other related fields. Descole could fight hand to hand combat but Desmond could fence. Their knowledge of Archeology was split between them except that anything about the Azran was completely wiped. It looked familiar but to them it's all gibberish.

And at some point they both discussed who was going to stay with Layton and confused the hell out of everyone involved because both didn't want to share. It was that coupled with things that they used to be able to do that they could no longer do in their current state, they decided that they wanted to become one person again.

Layton had approached his friends for help. Clark Triton had taken one long, hard look at them then threw his arms up in surrender.

 _I'm sorry, Hershel. You'll have to sort this one out on your own._  He then walked away muttering:  _Having one of them is enough all ready. Whatever did Hershel do to have to deal with two of them?_

When Layton approached Randall Ascot for help, he laughed and laughed and laughed. Then they also found out that Layton could lose his temper as Randall came away with a shoemark on his face after being kicked.

 _You deserved that._  Angela remarked at her husband laying on the floor.

"Hershel?" Desmond once more asked, taking Layton's hands in his.

"My apologies." He said, shaking his head. "It's just that the text is so faded and damaged I can only make out a few words. Something about an _'agreement'_  and  _'satisfying heart and body'_  and there's an added:  _'gift of life'_  right here. The word" He pointed at the faded symbols. "seems that way but without the next character here, I won't be able to make out the rest. But that one over there," He pointed again at another part. "means  _to become one._  I'm assuming that's the result of whatever it is you need to do to get back together."

Descole scowled. "It's all Greek to me."

"Father, do you think you could help Hershel?" Desmond asked. "You still have contacts from others right?"

"Not much luck on my end, I'm afraid." He replied. "I've asked Rachel and some of the other fellows from, you know, that time. So far no luck yet. But we're still looking." he paused and called Emmy over. "Could you take a couple of pictures for me please? I need to send it just in case they could find any clues in other records of ruins."

"Right away!"

Emmy took out her camera and excitedly started taking photographs of the wall of text around the ruins. The motif of the ruins seemed to be twins. Desmond only assumed that it was dedicated to some twin god of something. Layton leaned against the wall, exhausted. Descole moved to pick up Layton, surprising the other man and sputtered. Descole snorted, irritably.

"You'll wear yourself out like that." He remarked. "Can't have you dying of exhaustion before you can sort us out now."

"For once I agree with him." Desmond replied, picking up the book Layton had dropped. "Even though he does like to dress like posh ladies and wreck things." he added, and earned him a poorly concealed laughter from Emmy and Luke.

Descole rewarded them with a glare but with the mask on, it was lost so he snarled instead. Desmond reached out and hit him on the head. He was about to retaliate but Layton cried out with an undignified squeak.

"Drop Layton and you're dead." Desmond threatened, very sweetly.

Shivers ran up and down their spines at that. One thing's for sure, Desmond's sweet nature could turn deadly whenever Layton's well-being was involved. Layton, angry once more being treated like a damsel-in-distress jumped off Descole's arms and stormed off, stopping only for a few moments to glare at both men.

"I am still not sleeping with either of you!" He shouted.

Both men sputtered as Layton stomped out with as much dignity as he could muster. Leon guffawed. His laughter echoing around the ruins. He really liked Layton and once more reiterated his thoughts that he'd be the best match for his sons.

 

* * *

 

For the past few days, Layton decided that he had enough of the bickering and slept in a separate room in the Bostonius while Desmond and Descole shared the master bedroom. Alone in the bedroom with their lover in the other side of the wall, neither men could help but feel a little cheated. They tried to coax the younger man back but he would not change his mind. In the end, there was not to do but wait and try to take care of things themselves.

Desmond tripped on Descole's discarded boa, fell and bounced on the bed before being tackled by the other man trying to tear open his shirt.

"Watch it, I don't want to have to-" He was cut off with a moan when Descole held him down and bit his neck, opening his trousers, pushing aside pants to grope. "AH! explain to Layton what happened to my s-shirt!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault!"

Descole growled and licked and sucked the patch of skin on his neck where he knew Desmond was sensitive to. The other man was gasping beneath him then ran his hands in Descole's hair, gently caressing his nape. Descole closed his eyes tightly, shuddering then returned to what he was doing.

"For the- _ah!_ -record." Desmond began, breathlessly then pulled Descole's hair to get him to stop rubbing against him. "This still counts as masturbation right?"

"Fuck if I know." Descole replied.

Both men hurriedly removed their clothes, throwing them across the room where they lay haphazardly on the carpeted floor. Descole flipped Desmond on his stomach. Desmond cursed and settled on all fours to reach under the pillows and hand him lube. Descole took it wordlessly, coated himself with slick and just plunged in without any preparation. Desmond released a howl into the pillows.

It hurt but- _heavens!_ -It's been a while. They'd all been so busy that they hadn't enough time for themselves. While he was aware that it was his other self pounding into him, his thoughts were mostly wanting Layton there and doing this to him. He moaned. He wanted.

"Hershel..." He moaned. "I want... Hershel..."

Descole gritted his teeth his mind echoing the same thoughts. His body moving fast and hard, gripping Desmond's hips tightly that would leave bruises in the morning and Layton would know what they've been up to.

"Hershel..."

Descole came first, but the momentum of his movement didn't stop until Desmond toppled over the edge himself, Hershel's name in his lips. They spent a few minutes trying to catch their breaths before Desmond shoved Descole off him then laying on his back, allowing the AC to cool their overheated bodies. Desmond moved first and winced when he tried to get up to get something to clean up. He fell back onto the bed, jostling the other occupant in the process.

Descole grunted but took pity on the other man. He took his discarded shirt from the lampshade where it hung, to hand it to Desmond. He took one long look at the shirt and then shrugged and cleaned himself up before throwing it aside.

"Well... That felt different." Desmond remarked.

"Not bad."

"No." He replied. "Just...strange." He remarked. he chuckled nervously. "I'm quite certain we're the only ones who have such an experience like this for quite a while now."

"Which one? Fucking yourself?"

"Basically, yes."

"Well... We're the only ones to actually be the same person in different bodies so..." He smirked. "I doubt any other bastard can do this."

Desmond should be appalled at Descole's coarse tongue but then he was him so he really wasn't all that surprised.  He did tend to curse more as Descole. Who wouldn't? He dodged bullets and almost got killed several times as a double agent. Cursing didn't even cover half of what he'd said during those days.

"I'll be feeling this tomorrow."

"We'll remember this when we're one person again." Descole commented. "Frankly I'm not sure if I like that idea or not."

"I'm not certain about that either." His other self agreed. Then frowned in thought. "Wait. Since we agreed one something shouldn't that trigger a response of sorts? The text did mention something about an agreement. I'm assuming between the two of us."

Descole stood up to walk toward the closet and get them a change of clothes. When he found one, he threw a pair of night clothes at Desmond before putting some on himself.

"It's probably not that easy." He replied. "Hershel said: Agreement between body and heart  and satisfy heart and mind. It's obvious that while we agreed on something, neither of us is satisfied." He paused. "Are you?"

"If we ever ended up not returning to our normal state, I'll say I wouldn't want you to be my lover. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to be yours either. So yeah. I'm not satisfied."

Desmond sighed, wearily. They both wanted Layton and if they were the same person, shouldn't it be all right? That's not cheating after all. His other self sat on the bed, shirt buttoned only halfway.

"I seriously can't wait to be whole again." Desmond mumbled, laying back on the bed. "You're warm but not-" He gestured vaguely.

"Yeah. I know."

A smirk slowly crept up on Desmond's face though and from how it looked, Descole also had the same thought. They both wanted Layton and if they were the same person, shouldn't it be all right? That's not cheating after all. His other self sat on the bed, shirt buttoned only halfway.

"I know how we'll be both satisfied."

"He'll notice something is amiss." Desmond commented, cheerfully.

"Has that ever stopped us before?"

Grinning like madmen they schemed.

 

* * *

 

Layton felt something prickle at the back of his neck. It made the hair stand on end and his arms break out in Goosebumps. He watched Desmond and Descole in the corner of his eye. They haven't broken out in a fight yet. They bickered, true. They still traded insults at each other, but mostly about trivial things. Usually before lunch they'd be trading punches. But it was dinnertime and nothing has happened yet.

They seem to be in a more amicable mood for the past couple of days. He wasn't sure if he was glad for that or not. When he asked the others they just shrugged and say they didn't notice anything odd at all.

I suppose I should be glad for that. Layton thought. For it was peaceful again.

Yet he couldn't concentrate.

Desmond had forgone wearing his coat that day as the weather turned warm. There was no mistaking the mark on his neck that was not really noticeable if one did not know where to look. However he knew where to look. He always liked looking at Desmond/Descole's neck for some reason. So seeing the mark was like a beacon to him, telling him of what they had done.

He excused himself from the others, with the explanation that he thought he saw something in the ruins earlier that day that could only be triggered by moonlight. Naturally, Luke wanted to go too but Emmy told him that it was his turn to help out with the dishes that night.

Alone within the ruins with a lantern and never ending ancient text for company, he sat on a crumbling pillar, lost in thought. He'd noticed the way the two (Was it really two?) men were acting around each other. And while to the others, nothing seemed to be off, to him though they seemed to be touching each other more. And it wasn't just today, it started the day after their last fight three days ago when Leon had thrown them across the room.

He was exhausted, he hadn't slept very well for the last week, driven by the need to fix whatever it was that needed to be fixed. Yet now he wondered if it would still be welcome.

He wondered if maybe they wanted to remain as they were now.

He wasn't even sure if it was jealousy he was feeling or not. And if it was, jealous of what? He wasn't sure anymore, except that he wanted... something.

"Enough, Hershel!" He scolded himself quietly. "This isn't like you."

"Hershel?"

Layton straightened as footfalls became louder as its owner came nearer. Desmond appeared out of the darkness, carrying his own lantern, illuminating his worried countenance. He smiled when he saw him sitting and walked quickly towards him. He placed his own lantern on the floor and put his arms around his lover's shoulders. Layton leaned against him, his own arms slid around Desmond's waist, hands gently caressing the small of his back.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes as Layton began to slowly relax in Desmond's gentle hold and the scent of his perfume seeping into his senses. But his mind was alight with thoughts, granting his body no respite it seemed. His thoughts whirled around the what-ifs.

Desmond seemed to have sensed the turmoil brewing in his mind.

"You've been quiet all day, Hershel." He whispered. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." He mumbled.

"None of that nonsense now. I know when you're troubled, Hershel. Now out with it."

"I..." He shook his head. "I was wondering if you still wanted to..."

"Be whole again?"

"Yes."

"Why would you ask that?" Desmond queried, genuinely curious.

Layton withdrew an arm's length away and hesitantly reached up and pulled at Desmond's shirt to make him bend down so that their faces were nearly touching. But instead of kissing him, Layton touched the mark on his neck, rubbing it with a finger absentmindedly. Desmond allowed a lopsided grin to appear on lips.

"Is this what this is about?" He asked. "You're jealous of Descole?"

Layton scowled. "Don't laugh." He said but Desmond was chuckling. "It's just that... Well, I saw this mark and then you touch each other often lately and I..."

Desmond truly found him very delightful. He never thought Layton would ever be jealous. He lifted his chin and kissed him, gently at first but increased in intensity as the moments passed. Desmond licked his lips as he withdrew, tasting. Layton was looking up at him with a small hesitant smile.

"I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"Didn't think you pegged me as a narcissist, Layton." An amused snort suddenly sounded from behind them.

Layton jumped in Desmond's arms that made the other man laugh and pat his shoulder comfortingly. Descole seemed to have appeared out of the darkness. Unlike Desmond, he was still in his dark suit but without his cape, boa and hat. He was even without his mask which would most probably confuse the hell out of anyone else but Descole's crimson eyes held something more dangerous in them while Desmond's was more gentle.

He felt a shiver of pleasure skitter in his skin as both men locked their gazes on him that he had to hide his face in Desmond's stomach.

"We didn't hear you come in." Desmond remarked.

"Kept most of that skill for myself it seems." was his only reply. "Besides, you were busy."

He then settled behind Layton, nosing his nape, his breath warm; then trailing gentle kisses on it. Both men felt Layton shiver between them before releasing a sigh, back arched that Desmond could see Layton's half-lidded eyes when he lifted his head. Without warning, Descole bit, not hard enough that drew blood but hard enough that Layton would've cried out if Desmond hadn't kissed him at that moment, muffling whatever sort of sound he made.

Desmond was divesting him of his coat and unbuttoning his shirt to allow Descole most space and more skin to reach. Layton was trembling between them as things seemed to be moving rather fast. Descole's arms slid around Layton's body, holding his trembling form closer. Desmond let his hands roam Layton's chest, trailing kisses as more skin was revealed until he reached his trousers. He grinned, wickedly before opening the zipper, pushing pants aside and groping.

Layton released a loud moan, hands gripping the cold stone beneath him tightly. He obviously didn't know what to do with his hands, unsure where to place them on and with whom. Taking pity on him, Descole chuckled.

"It's all right." He whispered. "I'm him and he's me. Hershel... I want you..."

As if being given permission, Layton stretched his hand out to guide Descole to his side and the other man chuckled and bent down to, this time, be the one to kiss his lips, then delving in with his tongue to taste, to savour and devour.

Desmond smiled, appreciating the small noises Layton was making and the way his hands caressed Descole's face and nape. To see it from another perspective was quite a show really. He was getting excited, to be certain that he forgot what he was doing for a few moments. Descole stopped kissing Layton for a few minutes to give time for Layton to fill his lungs with air then smirked at Desmond, kneeling in the space between Layton's spread legs.

"Well?"

Desmond chuckled. "Of course."

Layton looked down at Desmond, dazed, face flushed. "Wha-?"

Without further ado, Desmond took Layton's length in his mouth and sucked. Layton's eyes went wide and he cried out at how sudden it was. He wanted it and at the same time he didn't. Desmond never did this for him before, the pleasure was almost overwhelming and he tried to push him away to make him stop. With even quicker hands, Descole pinned Layton's arms then expertly tied his arms behind him with the tie he wore.

"D-Des- _aaah!_ -"

Descole clicked his tongue and stood behind the younger man, letting him lean against him at the same time, allowing his own hands to wander Layton's chest, brushing over now sensitive skin.

"Don't turn away, Hershel." He said. "Look at what I'm doing to you."

Layton obeyed, not quite certain why. His gaze fell upon Desmond, kneeling between his legs and...

Layton moaned, mouth hanging open, his breaths coming out in hot puffs. The sight that greeted him made the desire in him burn more and he could no longer look away. His hips moved in time to Desmond's rhythm. He felt the heat building up in his core, feeling as if he would burst into flames at the end of it all.

"Hershel..." Descole whispered in his ear. "I.... you."

It was the edge that he sought and found him, almost unexpectedly given by his lovers. Lovers now. Because there was no denying that they were two and also one. Descole hummed with that sly smile on his lips, hands, still caressing the exposed, warm skin then untying Layton's arms. They fell slack to his sides. Desmond slowly got up, mirroring the smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and fixing Layton's clothes to semi-decency.

"Hershel?" Desmond called, impishly.

No doubt, very pleased with himself. The look he gave Layton was that akin to a cat that got away with a stolen fish. He was very pleased. Very pleased indeed. He couldn't get enough of Layton's debauchered, flushed face.

Mustering all the strength he could, Layton gingerly stood and extended an arm to pull Desmond to a closed lipped kiss. Desmond refusing to open his mouth. But Layton managed to coax his lips open, tasting himself. Desmond moaned into the kiss. Descole grinned, pulling Layton's hips toward him that his back rested on his front. Layton felt the hardness there.

Descole's.

"Let's go to bed." Descole whispered.

His legs felt like jelly, supported by both men as they walked toward the Bostonius. The others seemed to have retired to the inn in the village. Some part of him wondered what in heaven's name he was getting himself into but he could not deny the thrill humming in his veins. From how both men were looking at him, he was quite certain that the night was far from over.

 

* * *

 

The next day:

"So... That's what this place was?" Layton began, rubbing his forehead with a hand, wearily. "A temple to the twin gods of fertility?"

"Yes." Leon replied, cheerfully. "According to the translation provided by one of my err... friends," He coughed at that. Emmy rolled her eyes. "...This place used to be a temple for just that. On festival days, couples that have a hard time having children come here to ask for the god's blessings. It seems to cause a kind of a split so to speak..."

Desmond pushed his glasses up to his face, very much amused.

"Basically, it makes one partner in the couple double because they believe that two is better than one?" Emmy asked, incredulous.

"Correct." Leon confirmed then looked up at the wall of text again. "The egg is the sacred machine- _Their words, not mine._ -that makes the chosen partner to become two. It recharges for a month after use."

"Sounds like an ancient sex toy if you ask me." Emmy muttered.

Leon coughed to clear his throat. "After the couples have copulated,  _a lot_." He emphasized, giving at teasing smirk at a blushing Layton and Desmond. "Satisfying the need and want to have children, the effect should wear off." He paused to turn to the wall of text. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Desmond was laughing beside Layton who glared at the other man. The effect of the glare was lost because of the red tint on the man's cheeks. The others have started to gather their things for their trip back to London. There was no longer any reason to stay.

"I suppose that went well!" Desmond remarked, cheerfully, placing a hand around Layton's waist. "We should come back here. Fond memories and all that."

Layton pushed him away. " _No!_ Definitely not!"

Desmond chuckled, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "That's not what you really mean. After all, last night, that one time, you had Descole in your mouth and I was riding your-!"

Layton sputtered and stomped off, angrily. Or tried to at least. It was a little awkward with the limp he was sporting. Desmond couldn't hide his amusement any longer and threw his head back and laughed heartily. Layton was so much fun to tease. Who could blame him really? He examined the stone egg in his hand. It was cold and powerless now but perhaps in a month or two...

He grinned, licked his lips and pocketed the artifact, whistling a happy tune as he walked out the ruins.

 

* * *

**END**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that was what happened. @_@ I think I fail at porn but, oh well.... 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
